This invention relates to a three way faucet which can be directly used to control water flow to either a frontal faucet or a shower connection, and which in normal (central) position is OFF between the two above-stated positions. Previous faucets controlled the flow of water to either a frontal faucet or a shower connection, but not to both; a separate knob or rod was usually necessary to control flow direction. Also, previous faucets did not "snap" into the OFF position so as to let the user know that the handle is in optimum position. Also, previous handles could not lock into OFF position so that the handle could not be inadvertantly knocked out of position. FIGS. 9A-C show one type of prior art which has a threadably adjustable knob on the end thereof. FIGS. 9A-B in particular show the threadably adjustable parts which control the turning of the knob.
It is the purpose of this present invention, therefore, to mitigate and/or obviate the above-mentioned drawbacks in the manner set forth in the detailed description of the preferred embodiment.